Flamingo versus
by Hallconen
Summary: Doflamingo, el rey de Dressrosa; tiene sus motivos para que su odio contra Law crezca con tanta frecuencia... Agrega a un cocinero al conflicto y veamos que sucede. *Law x Sanji; semi-comedia y angst *Oneshot.


**Titulo** ; Flamingo versus

 **Pareja** ; NSFW o Rated M por culpa de estos dos ; Law x Sanji.

 **Estilo** ; Doflamingo como protagonista, aunque esto no es full P.O.V. ONE-SHOT

 **Intro** ; "Doflamingo, el rey de Dressrosa tiene sus motivos para que su odio contra Law crezca con tanta frecuencia. *LAWSAN + Oneshot."

 **Notas** ; Este es un universo alterno donde el reino de Doffy siempre fue Dressrosa, pese que lo reclamo aún más joven. Los sombreros de paja también aparecen.

 **+++H+++**

Los hermanos Donquixote se apreciaban mutuamente, eran buenos familiares, estaban a lado del otro cuando se necesitaban, Doflamingo peleaba por Rosinante y Rosinante elaboraba espectaculares estrategias para defender el reino.

Doffy adoraba a su hermano, lo protegía de marines y piratas.

Rosinante acepto el puesto de Corazón, siendo el alma del apasionante reino mientras Trébol invadía islas, Diamante administraba el Coliseo y Pica vigilaba los terrenos y limpiaba las calles de delincuentes y resistencias de juguetes.

No había ningún problema. Cada quien a lo suyo.

No obstante el cargo de Corazón no involucraba en adoptar niños, Doffy se dio cuenta a tiempo de la rebeldía de su hermano y este solo alcanzo a salvar a niño peli-negro con mala actitud, el resto de los infantes se convirtieron en juguetes porque Sugar no soportaba la idea de tener hermanos de su "edad" en el castillo.

Law creció gracias a la ayuda de Rosinante, mediante el chico se desarrollaba, Doflamingo detestaba que ese niño le quitase el amor de su hermano.

El rey retirado _Donquixote Humming_ , le repetía a Doffy que esa fase pasaría, que Law también se despegaría del ala de Corazón y volverían a ser un dúo al mando de Dressrosa…

Su padre no entendía su frustración, por eso lo mando a vacacionar sus últimos años fuera del reino.

Durante años Doflamingo empeoro su mandato, fusilo posibles inconvenientes, conquisto territorios y se afilio al bajo mundo. Si no asesinaba o torturaba lo suficiente entonces volvía al castillo y quemaba el campo de flores echándole la culpa a relámpagos misteriosos. Rompía los muebles de su cuarto y Jora se contentaba al saber que remodelaría el cuarto del joven amo…. En fin, Doffy hacía de lo suyo porque no tenía lo que le pertenecía (quien siempre había estado para él).

Law se independizo a los 17 años.

Corazón lo adopto cuando tenía 6.

El rubio de lentes festejo un día entero al enterarse que el peli-negro se integraría a las tropas comunes del reino y así ya no le vería. Rosinante volvería a sus asuntos y convivirían en la misma mesa.

No más Law sentado a su lado llorando porque _no le gustaba el pan ni nada que contuviera harinas_ , no más "tengo que quedarme a entrenar con mi hijo" dicho por el oji-bronzino.

…

La felicidad le duro como un año y unos días.

Law se quitó el apellido Donquixote y lo cambio por Trafalgar, a Doffy le dio gusto pero Corazón sollozo e hizo unos cuantos dramas en el tiempo compartido que tenían como hermanos.

Mucha de sus lágrimas cayeron en su juego de mesa favorito.

El joven amo volvía a enojarse.

…

Trafalgar se perforo las orejas y decoro su piel. Rosi se la pasaba detrás del moreno procurando que no lograra más locuras, malamente lo dejo por su cuenta ya que era el líder de tropas, un joven habilidoso y poderoso.

Law decidía muchas cosas que a Cora-san le eran incomprensibles.

" _La pubertad"_ , le comento Doffy al beber su vino directo de la botella.

El hombre del abrigo de plumas rosas otra vez extrañaba a su hermano, se encontraba en un nivel neutro de "háblame sin gritarme porque puedo matarte".

Corazón era el capitán de los navíos a los que Trafalgar se embarcaba, cuidaba la ruta y los propósitos de los Donquixote en nuevos territorios.

Desde ese día en que zarparon; Doffy se sentaba en la ventana de su estudio y llamaba con su Caracol-teléfono con órdenes para más caos. Se escapaba a las reuniones en Marine-Ford y volvía cuando quería, porque su hermano ya no estaba disponible para hablar, para salir a explorar o aparecer en el coliseo.

¿Acaso era tiempo de encontrar a su alma gemela y despegarse de su lazos familiares?... Nah…. Doffy apreciaba todo tal como lo conoció y así lo quería intacto hasta que muriera, si es que le llegaba la hora.

…

Cuando Law cumplió 20, este ya había subido por sí mismo entre el mercado negro, organizo su propio ejército cual vestía con un ridículo uniforme de una pieza, hizo amigos que parecía que le caían mal pero aun así apreciaba que los conocía.

Más que nada le sacaba la vuelta a un chico con una cicatriz bajo el ojo y un sombrero de paja.

Doffy se percató de la poca paciencia de Law con los nuevos reclutas así que le asigno un espadachín de cabellos verdes que solo dormía, a un nariz-larga que no sostenía ni un arma y un anciano fanático por la ropa interior de las mujeres…

Trafalgar huía de sus soldados y se refugiaba en el castillo, le creció un poco de amargura no tener el control total de sus seguidores… a culpa de ello Luffy se adueñó de sus tropas.

Doflamingo empezó a sonreír con malicia a espaldas del moreno. Law exigía su poder entre las masas salvo que al final Luffy decidió ser el capitán.

En la octava semana de sus 20, Corazón volvió a Dressrosa tras encontrar tres tesoros para la familia.

Las frutas del diablo frente Doffy eran la Ito-Ito (Hilos), la Nagi-Nagi (calma) y la Ope-Ope (operación)

El orden en que el Joven amo planeo que serían consumidas seria;

La fruta de hilos para Rosinante, porque así no sería tan torpe, al menos se sostendría de algo antes de caerse por las escaleras o se amarraría al barco para dejar de caerse al mar. ¡Tenía muchas posibilidades por supuesto!, su hermano era tan inteligente para sobreexplotar sus nuevas habilidades.

Y como el Donquixote estaba obligado a regalarle algo al hijo de Rosi…bueno….Doffy decidió que le daría la posibilidad de darle su vida. Solo con algo como eso le perdonaría esos años de rabia y desprecio.

-"¿Acaso también te metieron una flecha por las orejas?"- Dijo Law tras comerse la Ope-ope y hacer que su padre se consumiera la fruta Calma por las fuerzas.

-"Mi habitación esta aun lado de él, ronca como las aves que apuntan al norte, esto me va a solucionar mis noches."- Señalo sus ojeras y le dio sus últimas palmadas a la espalda de Cora-san para que terminara de digerir su regalo.

El rubio de los lentes consumió la fruta de los hilos y se sentó en su trono pensando en la venganza ideal, sonreía sabiendo que Law consumió la mitad de su plan y también explotaba con cólera en como Rosinante le hacía de ojitos para que no se enojara con el moreno.

…

Otros tres años pasaron rápido, Doffy se preocupada del abastecimiento de Smiles y entre otras exportaciones, aunque si preguntaba por su hermano entonces le decían que pasaba tiempo de calidad con el peli-negro.

Doflamingo temblaba de furia y "soledad" pese a la gigante familia que formo.

En cierta ocasión, una cena aligero el alma de Doffy, los sabores entre nuevas texturas y el vino le hacían olvidar lo encabronado que le tenía solo escuchar el nombre del cirujano, esa noche sus recuerdos se desenfocaron, se perdieron y le hicieron un _hombre nuevo_.

Decidió quedarse al posponer ciertas guerras civiles a las que pretendía asistir (e iniciar), el desayuno le dio tanta energía que incluso le hizo volar entre nubes y luchar en el coliseo.

El almuerzo le regenero, vagaba desde su trono a su estudio, contento cargaba un libro por los pasillos y ni siquiera se percató de su **enemigo** preguntando; "¿Ya te presente a mi pareja?".

En la cena resolvió el causante de su exquisito delirio, había un nuevo chico encargado de la cocina, como Doflamingo adoraba a los jóvenes y sus talentos naturales, entonces le dio su bienvenida y felicito por tanta perfección comestible.

…

Law desapareció unas semanas, su ausencia tenia al Donquixote en sus máximos niveles de tranquilidad….Sin su enemigo a la vista y siendo consentido. Ah, Dressrosa tendría días de gloria.

Ni siquiera le intereso que Corazón también faltaba en el castillo.

El Joven Sanji le atendía día y noche, bocadillos eran llevados por el mismo cocinero hasta el estudio del Rey. Mientras Doffy terminaba sus bebidas o copas de vino, el rubio se quedaba a escucharle y ambos conversaban por que el Donquixote disfrutaba su presencia.

…

-Supongo que le agrado a tu tío.- Sorprendido llamo a Trafalgar haciéndole saber que no le costó tanto ser aceptado.

El oji-gris en la otra línea quedo confundido con tal aceptación, colgó justo antes de escuchar las quejas de Zeff.

-Corta la línea, calabacín. El restaurante está listo para zarpar y tú te quedas aquí.- Un viejo pirata le quito su caracol y colgó la llamada llevándose consigo al cocinero a los muelles. Había que despedirse, no quería estar en el camino de Sanji cuando reclamaran el reino.

-No te enfermes y que tu novio no te vuelva poner las manos encima hasta que me pida permiso.- Regaño a su hijo y se despidió escuchando a la lejanía a Sanji gritando; "¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta, viejo de mierda?!"…

…

Una tarde de primavera Doflamingo paseaba por los campos de flores y Pica movía la gran montaña de girasoles hasta a un lado del castillo. Hoy le ofrecería a su Chef vivir en el castillo, Sanji se había molestado diciéndole que "tardaría mucho más en ir al pueblo y bajar por ingredientes frescos", pero Doffy le asignaría sus propios mandaderos.

Resignado, el cejas-rizadas acepto. Por ello el rey quería darle la mejor vista desde su habitación con un campo de girasoles que dejaba ver el océano en el horizonte.

Todos estaban felices por el Joven amo, ahora que tenía a un _hermanito_ cual cuidar los demás Donquixotes correspondían esa sonrisa tan grande como su Jolly Roger.

Las ventas de armas y de Smiles sobrepasaban las expectativas y ello mantenía tranquilo al Rey. Con Sanji consintiéndole con solo levantar su mano. Sin Law en el castillo y sin su hermano pequeño decepcionante, Doffy andaba campante, sin buscar encargos para Kaido o Jack….

Esa noche Doflamingo se apresuró a terminar su cena y abandono el comedor, se introdujo en la sala de los sirvientes sin ignorar el cómo sus platillos constaban de sobras con delicioso aspecto. Tomo uno de los platos y se sirvió unas veces más, lo hacía con prisa porque Sanji no estaba ahí.

Volvió al comedor y se dirigió a la cocina dándose cuenta de la desolación y silencio del fuego sin vigilancia más que un pequeño contador con forma de calabacín morado.

 _Clic-clic_ emitía el aparato.

Suspiros provenían de la bodega.

Los gemidos eran tan claros y sugestivos.

El contador sonaba por encima de todo, _Clic-Clic…Clic-Clic…._

Madera rechinaba.

Una voz murmuro, -" _Te extrañe"_ -.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, consecutivos.

Doffy contuvo la respiración al abrir la puerta. Su puño pulverizo la pequeña caja metálica de cigarrillos (que planeaba ofrecerle como regalo).

El cocinero se encontraba con su pecho sobre la mesa de corte dándole la espalda a Trafalgar mientras este le envestía, con ímpetu entraba profundamente esperando unos segundos para volver a hacerlo, la mesa se impactaba contra la pared al mismo tiempo que Sanji le pedía que _terminara de venirse._

No le dejo ir, le subió a la mesa y comenzó una vez más.

El cocinero vestía solamente su filipina blanca y Law aún tenía la mayoría de su uniforme naval.

Su característico sombrero blanco cayó al suelo después de que soltara al tez-blanca, se separó de él y lo recogió. La puerta seguía cerrada al revisarla.

Se dio la vuelta y contemplo a Sanji frotando sus mangas contra su propio uniforme, murmuraba maldiciones al percatarse de las manchas que había al frente y detrás de su ropa por culpa del imprudente cirujano con esas ganas de decirle con tanto tacto el cómo pensó en él debido a la distancia.

El moreno le pidió que le disculpara, con interminables besos y suspiros parecía que pospondrían sus trabajos. Dressrosa no dormía, la pasión no descansaba.

Law debía volver a los muelles bajo el castillo y Sanji retornaría su puesto en la cocina para después conocer su nueva habitación. _Un paso importante para ayudar a su tripulación._

 **++H++**

Estupendo autocontrol.

Tolero su descubrimiento y se retiró. No fruncía el ceño hasta que sus gafas presionaran el puente de su nariz.

¿Qué le sucedía?

No grito ni rio sin control aunque esto implicara a Law, el causante.

 _ **Siempre el hijo de Rosinante.**_

No obstante… culpaba al cocinero porque Doflamingo no era capaz de explotar en rabia, sus pensamientos en blanco movieron sus pies lejos de ellos, lejos del mismo castillo.

 _El Chef pasaba más tiempo a su lado cuando no hablaba de piratas ni usaba su fruta del diablo para buscar y extorsionar a aquellos involucrados con Wano. Sus manos se ocupaban con alimento, no con sangre. Sin embargo Sanji no sería capaz de hacerle olvidar lo que era y por qué adopto la peor parte de su humanidad._

Cuando el Donquixote llego a las zonas de descargas Baby 5 le saco de su trance al preguntarle; _¿Que quería hacer con esa fruta del diablo que había pedido a Trébol hace tiempo atrás?…_

…

Era cerca de media noche cuando el cocinero encontró a Doffy sumamente ocupado asignando misiones a Dellinger, y enviando rebeldes a _conocer_ a Sugar.

Doflamingo fue cortante con Sanji, le ordeno que subiera a su estudio y le esperara ahí, que pronto le daría la llave de su cuarto para que olvidase su vieja casa, (cual constaba de un barco podrido aferrándose a los muelles del oeste en Primula.)

Empujo ambas puertas reclamando la atención del Chef. _"Esto no es tu culpa"_ Pensó Doffy, pese que deseaba aclarar que no existiría castigo para el rubio. Al fin y al cabo el rey tenía acceso a una forma efectiva de sentenciar a Law a muerte.

" _Debió obligarte, le conozco desde que era un crio manipulador"_ Su sonrisa crecía mediante justificaba los **errores** de Sanji.

El cocinero le daba la espalda, nunca interrumpió la calada a su cigarrillo cuando el Rey entro y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

 _Law era el culpable, continuamente él, tal como esos hombres descritos en profecías._

-Tendrás mi habitación por hoy, perdóname Sanji… te llevare yo mismo…-

 **++H++**

Blackleg no podría enfrentarle, ni encender la batalla definitiva, estaba parado dentro de la tormenta con un feroz viento rondando.

El cocinero seria incapaz de salir del castillo, sin poder posible de escapar de la vigilancia del Rey.

Hoy estallaría el pueblo, era momento.

Una razón era la impaciencia de Luffy y los miles de Tonttatas deseando recuperar ambas islas.

Y otra era la mortificación de Law por recuperar al supuesto _rehén_.

…

-Quédate a mi lado, Sanji.-

El Donquixote le ordeno al verse cara a cara con Law, Rosinante y un Supernova con Sombrero de paja. Los tres hombres crecieron en el mismo reino y se convirtieron a sus espaldas en un Guerrero del mar, Un comandante de marina y un pirata con potencial. No eran familia, ni aliados, ya no.

El cocinero fue empujado a la sombra del rey tras su inmensa gabardina emplumada, Sanji acepto quedarse donde Doffy quería, más valía su inocencia a que se percatara de su papel en esta guerra.

…

Law derrochaba sangre, su coordinación de desvanecía. Trébol le hirió hasta el punto en que Sanji intervino tras ver como perdía su brazo. El rubio le llevo donde se encontraba la pequeña milagrosa princesa.

Al colocar al cirujano en el suelo, el oji-azul se dio cuenta del inconveniente de tener la sangre de Trafalgar manchando su uniforme dado que Doflamingo creía que seguía escondido junto con la fruta que Monkey deseaba.

Después de que el moreno se recompusiera, salieron del castillo junto con Mansherry y otro Tontatta llamado Leo, el cuarteto recorría el campo de flores con el objetivo de abordar el barco Marine que Corazón trajo consigo.

…

La gran jaula se había desvanecido hace apenas unos minutos… salvo que Doflamingo seguía en su búsqueda por matar a Luffy y toda su tripulación cual le respaldaba entre el pueblo saboteando todo lo que le pertenecía a la Familia Donquixote.

Un rubio con sombrero de copa les alcanzo. -Fujitora se retiró de batalla, esta evacuando toda la isla mientras la cacería de Doflamingo se lleva a acabo.- Sabo les intercepto, les recomendó que siguieran en incognito. El revolucionario tomo la Fruta de fuego y Koala pidió la responsabilidad de proteger ambos Tontattas y reunirlos entre las demás pequeñas tropas.

Hack se quedó con ambos piratas, aún existía un largo camino hasta el muelle que Law debía recorrer por si solo ya que Sanji volvió al castillo aunque el cirujano no quisiera ello.

El cocinero estaba arriesgándose a exponerse ante Doffy por creer que Rosinante necesitaba de ayuda, el oji-azul no resistía escuchar la melancolía que provenía desde el mismo trono.

Al llegar al fragmentado pasillo que llegaba a las cuatro sillas de los comandantes, el techo de la sala había caído junto con otros pisos superiores hasta los primeros niveles.

La silla del Corazón estaba ausente, el trébol se había quemado sin embargo la Pica yacía hecha pedazos sobre Rosinante, quien respiraba con dificultad al llorar y sostener su propio estomago agredido con disparos entre quemaduras.

-El, él estaba aquí,- pesco aliento entre sollozos, -Sanji….. –Revivía ese momento de desdicha, -Mi hermano…¡Tomo la vida de nuestro padre!….- Grito aunque sus lágrimas entraran en su boca.

El cocinero corrió a su lado con sus manos indecisas de donde comenzar, ¿Cómo le apaciguaría?,¿Cómo le salvaría para que resistiera?, el rubio volteo a la derecha y alcanzo a ver la silueta desechada de Homming al fondo. Ciertamente mostraba la misma crueldad que las heridas del oji-bronzino.

-Habrá que levantarte,- Le quito todo los escombros de encima, -Chopper deberá estar fuera de vista, no importa si llegas en las ultimas, él es el mejor medico.- Trato de levantarle al jalar ambos de sus brazos, inútilmente se colocó tras su espalda y esperaba levantarle.

De entre la tristeza de Rosinante, ver al pequeño Chef tratando de llevarle hizo que soltara una vaga y corta risa mezclada con la esperanza que le quedaba. _Cierto, Law aún le esperaba_ y sus colegas marines querían las ordenes de su comandante.

Los Sombreros de paja estaban a cargo de Doflamingo y de los trabajos más pesados tanto como la infiltración de Sanji en el reino.

Primero conoció al oji-azul como la pareja de su hijo, se llevaron bien tras una larga charla fumando y hablando de lo ridículamente lindo que Law podía ser en momentos de presión, después se enteró de que era un pirata, lo contrario que quería para el peli-negro, por ultimo entendió uno de sus papeles más importantes que ser la vida de Trafalgar, Blackleg se había enredado entre los hilos de Doffy para ser un golpe más fuerte que Rosinante aliándose con el Gobierno Mundial.

Se puso de pie, con unos cuantos tropiezos con tantas escaleras bajaron hasta el punto donde se encontraron con Doflamingo, uno de sus clones buscando al ausente Chef. Su débil agarre no se comparaba con las piernas de Sanji empujándole. La marioneta no hablaba, pero su expresión justificaba su aparición,

Su silueta se desvanecía, era parte del último aliento de su fruta.

Existía esa teoría sobre Doffy, esa en cual nació siendo cruel, no neutral ni necesitando un suceso para que eligiese tal maldad. El Donquixote prefirió exponerse a la avaricia, al odio y absorber su propia justicia. ¿Quién no esperaría que él se convirtiera en esto?...

¿Cómo es que Sanji quedo perplejo al ver la muerte de ese clon?, esa exacta copia de Doflamingo se quitaba sus gafas permitiéndole ver no solamente que carecía de un ojo, si no que presencio su quiebre…esa miseria ahogándole.

Era más que arrebatarle un reino corrupto, más que perder una familia formada por partes y también la de sangre… su rendición se dio después de que Sanji le rechazara, después de darse cuenta de que estaría solo en su prisión.

Los hilos se desvanecieron.

 **++H++**

-Quería que fueras un juguete.- Ajusto la calefacción y volvió a la cama. Sanji seguía atento a su descubrimiento.

-Visite tu "habitación" en el castillo.- Le atrajo y alboroto su cabello al acomodar las almohadas, - Había un estante y un escritorio afirmando tu existencia,- El rubio no tenía comentario alguno ante la idea de ello, entendía que era serio ya que Law no dejaba de abrazarle, -Si fueras tocado por Sugar entonces tus amigos te olvidarían.-

-Sombrero de paja, Redleg, tus enemigos….yo también…- Coloco su mano sobre sus ojos ocultándose de la expresión conmovida de su pareja, odiaba verse sensible ante el tema.

–Cora-san ni yo creíamos que un método así no funcionaria, sin embargo, Doflami- Los labios del tez-blanca sobre los suyos le interrumpieron, ambos tenían esa molestia en sus gargantas que les hacía saborear la idea de separarse.

Ahora solo deseaba que ese nuevo cartel de **Se busca** no invocara a los demonios con los que nació y cuales estarían complacidos de borrar su existencia.

 **+++H+++**


End file.
